Deadly Nightshade
by killerangel89
Summary: Louisa Nightshade is 11 years old. She might think that life at Hogwarts is going to be plain sailing. But with a school full hormonal teens, it's going to be anything but! Regulus/OC/Sirius, OC/Remus, James/Lily, Alice/Frank... Rated M for safety in later chapters. Also a bit of a AU. Rubbish at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the rights to anything from the world of Harry Potter, that pleasure belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am only responsible for the OC's created for the purposes of this FanFiction. I do however hope that you enjoy my fic and please bare with me as I hope to improve my over all spelling grammar and of course story telling (This fic is being totally rewritten, as I wasn't happy with the original. And have deleted it.) by the end of this. With that in mind please feel free to read & review.

Chapter One.

Christoff Nightshade's funeral was going to a busy affair. He was a renowned auror who had helped the great Dumbledore himself track down the dark wizard Grindelwald.

Christoff Nightshade had a large family to mourn him as well as countless friends and work colleagues, from his illustrious career. And with a career like his it was guaranteed that his wake would be used my many to gain political advancement. After all everyone within the ministry would be attending. After all it wasn't every day that the head of the auror department died.

Louisa Nightshade was 10 years old when her grandfather died. He was the first person that she had ever lost. The loss had shaken her to her very core. Louisa didn't know much about death, but she had been certain that there should have been some kind of warning of what was to come.

But there wasn't. Her grandfather had simply gotten up one morning, told her grandmother that he was going to visit an old friend. He never even told her grandmother which friend he was going to see.

None of them herd anything from him for three days. Not until a Muggle walking his dog stumbled across his body on a small coastal beach. It was some where that Louisa had never even herd of.

They said that he must have lost his footing on the cliff top. It all seemed totally ridiculous to Louisa. Her grandfather was one of the greatest wizards of his time, how could he simply fall? But her mother insisted that he had been very old and that it was more than possible.

Louisa was curled up in the window seat, at the top of the stairs at her grandmothers manor. The great hall was overwhelmingly crowded and she felt like she was going to suffocate if she stayed in there any longer.

Louisa was lost in thought when she herd the pounding of footsteps along the entrance hall. Peeling her head off the window, she looked for the source of the noise. Two boys that were clearly brothers. Were running across the the entrance hall, each making noises and waving there arms in a pretend duel.

The smaller of the boys dived behind a large vase of flowers, clearly pretending to avoid an attack from his brother. As far as Louisa was aware the only children at the wake were her siblings and cousins. And these boys were neither. Leaning over the banister Louisa cleared her voice as the younger boy, ran for the narrow corridor that led to the kitchens.

"Who are you?"

The older boy jumped in surprise at hearing her voice. It seemed to take him a moment to realize where, her voice came from. The boy smirked up at Louisa, and despite herself she had to admit that he was very good looking.

His black hair fell gracefully into his face and sharp grey eyes seemed to miss nothing. Everything about his posture and demeanour gave the impression, of someone who had been told from a young age that he was important and better than everyone else.

"Sirius Black, and who are you?" His grey eyes twinkled with curiosity.

"Louisa Nightshade. It's very rude to run about someone else's home."

"Well it's very rude to leave guests unattended, but here we are." smirked Sirius.

Louisa watched the boy as she descended the stairs. Big headed was certainly the best way to describe him. And yet she couldn't help but smirk back at him. It was possibly the first time that she had come close to smiling in days.

"What where you doing?"

Sirius shrugged, "keeping my little brother entertained."

"By running around?"

"Well it's better than in there." Sirius nodded in the direction of the great hall.

"What were you doing out here?" asked Sirius.

"Too many people." Louisa smiled faintly.

She wasn't sure how but his sharp grey eyes, seemed to soften with understanding. He didn't say anything, just simply nodded his understanding.

"Looks like you lost your brother."

A small frown creased Sirius's forehead. "Hmm, mother won't be pleased."

Louisa watched as the boy stared at the doors to the great hall. An anxious look on his face.

"I could help you find him. If you like."

Nodding his thanks, Louisa led the way down the narrow corridor towards the kitchen. Neither spoke but that was fine with Louisa. She was tired of talking with people. In fact she found it soothing to be in company that she didn't feel the need to talk with.

Reaching the kitchen her grandmothers two house elves Twinkle and Winkle came rushing over to offer them help.

"Can Winkle get Miss and Mister anything?"

"Should Twinkle make you something to eat?"

Sirius raised his eye brows at the sight of the two house elves.

"No it's OK thanks. We're just trying to find Sirius brother."

Both elves nodded there heads in understanding.

"Twinkle saw a small boy with dark hair run out into the gardens, Miss."

"OK thanks Twinkle." and both Louisa and Sirius headed out into the gardens.

After a few moments of silence Sirius spoke, a small frown appearing between his eye brows once more.

"You have two house elves?"

"No we don't have any. They are my grandmother's elves." smiled Louisa.

"Oh. Why two though?"

Louisa shrugged, "I don't think that either of my grandparents, had any brothers or sisters. And I suppose that they inherited them. Isn't that how most families get house elves?"

Sirius was quiet for a few more moments.

"We have one house elf, Kreacher. He's awful, always spying on us for my mother."

Louisa glanced side ways at the boy with grey eyes. She had the sneaking suspicion that this was the first time that he had ever said anything, to anyone about his mother or his house elf. She stayed silent as he described his house elf to her and how it worshipped his mother and was forever spying on him and his brother, to get them into trouble.

It was bizarre to Louisa that a family would behave like that. Louisa's own family was quite large. With two older brothers and a older sister. Louisa also had a younger brother and a new baby sister.

And she had two very loving parents who loved the noise and mess that came with having a large family. And she could never imagine her mother or farther spying on her or her siblings to deliberately get them into trouble.

"That sounds awful! I cannot even imagine what that must be like!" When Louisa finally spoke, they had both stopped to sit on a stone bench among her grandmothers rose garden.

"Your parents have never done anything like that then?" asked a deflated Sirius.

Louisa was sad to see the cocky and self assured boy from earlier disappear. He seemed to be completely deflated by her words.

"Are you OK?" Louisa placed a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. Although she doubted it was doing much.

"Sirius!"

Both Sirius and Louisa jumped at the banshee like screech of Walburga Black. The tall, slender woman was marching across Lucinda Nightshades tidy lawns towards them. Sirius certainly had the look of his mother. Both had the angular features of aristocrats and the blackest hair that Louisa had ever seen. But where Sirius had warm, sharp grey eyes. Walburga's were icy cold with a deranged glint in them.

Louisa's hand dropped from Sirius shoulder, as she followed him in standing up. Louisa felt a knot of apprehension building in her stomach, as the shadow of Walburga fell over them.

"What do you think you're doing? Running off and leaving Reg on his own?" demanded Walburga.

"I didn't..."

Sirius never got the chance to finish what he was saying as Walburga's hand connected with his face.

"You filthy little liar!" yelled Walburga, as she grabbed Sirius by the collar of his robes and began to drag him away.

Louisa stood rooted to the spot, for what felt like hours but was in reality minutes. She couldn't begin to comprehend what had just happened.

"Hey kid! You OK?" It was Alex, Louisa's eldest brother.

"yeah, just getting some air."

Alex smiled at his little sister before snaking his arm around her shoulders and walking her back towards the house.

"Come on everyone is leaving. I reckon that mum could use a hand with the clearing up."

And just like that the memory of what day it was came crashing back to her. And the pressure of her grief started to build up in her chest yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the rights to anything from the world of Harry Potter, that pleasure belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am only responsible for the OC's created for the purposes of this FanFiction. I do however hope that you enjoy my fic and please bare with me as I hope to improve my over all spelling grammar and of course story telling (This fic is being totally rewritten, as I wasn't happy with the original. And have deleted it.) by the end of this. With that in mind please feel free to read & review.

Chapter Two

Toujours pur. The Black family motto. Sirius hated those words, they were a lie. He knew as well as every other 'pure blood' knew, that there was no wizarding family that didn't have some muggle connection somewhere in the family tree.

But unlike every 'pure blood' that he knew he wasn't stupid enough to lie about it to himself. Despite it's long history of pure blood marriages, their own family tree could boast it's own squibs. But of course they were nothing more than scorch marks on the family tapestry.

Those along with every member of the family that had not agreed with those words, Toujours pur. He hated those words. He hated them so much that he didn't doubt for a second that one day, it would be his name that would be scorched off the tapestry.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Turning in surprise Sirius saw his uncle Alphard.

"What are you doing here?"

"Where else would I be on the night before my nephew goes off to Hogwarts?" Alphard laughed at his nephews confused face. "Your mother is hosting a family dinner party, to celebrate your getting into Slytherin."

"I've not even been sorted yet!"

"Well my sister has always been the optimistic." laughed Alphard.

Alphard walked over to his Fathers drinks cabinet and poured himself a large fire whiskey. Taking a sip Alphard sat on the dark green velvet couch opposite the fire, pointing at the seat next to him, for Sirius to sit down.

"Have you got all of your school things?"

"yeah mother took me yesterday to get everything. Does she really think that I'll get into Slytherin?" asked Sirius.

"I don't think that she expects you to be anything otherwise. After all every member of this family has been in Slytherin

Sirius felt the bottom of his stomach drop. He really didn't want to be in Slytherin.

"What if I don't want to be in Slytherin?"

"Well if the stories that I herd when i was at school are true, the hat does take into account your choice. You thinking of asking to be placed somewhere other than Slytherin?" Alphard watched his nephew out of the corner of his eye.

Sirius shrugged his indifference.

"Hey, Uncle Alphard!" yelled Regulus as he came dashing into the lounge.

"Regulus!" Alphard lifted his glass to his youngest nephew.

"Did Sirius tell you that he got to visit Knockturn Alley yesterday?" asked Regulus as he flopped down onto the couch opposite Alphard and Sirius.

"Really and how did you manage that?"

"Bellatrix..."

Sirius went on to explain how they had been in the leaky cauldron with his aunt Druella, when Bellatrix had asked if they could go off and explore Diagon Alley. Bellatrix being Walburga's favourite niece had agreed.

Bellatrix being who she is had dragged Sirius down Knockturn Alley instead. Like Sirius, Bellatrix had a certain disregard for the rules. The difference being that Bellatrix was cruel and sadistic like the rest of the family. Sirius supposed that the reason his mother was always so keen for him to spend time with Bellatrix, was that she hoped that she would rub off on him.

Sirius left out the part where they had ended up in a shop called Borgin and Burkes. Or that he had acquired a nifty little knife. A knife that would mean that his mother could never lock him away in his room again. A Knife that turned into a skeleton key.

Alphard chuckled into his fire whiskey. "Sounds like Bella. Just you make sure that you don't go telling your mother, Regulus."

Regulus squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. "I won't."

"Good Lad"

Sirius sat chatting with his uncle and brother for a little over an hour before the cousins arrived. Sirius was pleased to that his favourite cousin had come for his mothers dinner party too. Andromeda was kind and gentle in comparison to her sisters. There was a warmth about that Narcissa and Bellatrix lacked.

She was also the only other Black that was like Sirius and his Uncle Alphard. Neither of them truly hated those that were different from themselves. But as his uncle Alphard had once told him. 'It's better to be with a family that you dislike than to be totally alone.'

The dinner party was a totally dull affair as far as Sirius was concerned. No one was really celebrating his going off to Hogwarts. In fact it seemed allot like his mother was trying to score points off of his aunt Druella. It was no family secret that his aunt had failed the family by only producing three daughters and no sons, unlike Walburga who had produced two sons.

They finished the meal with a quick toast to Sirius and Bellatrix heading off to Hogwarts. Everyone disappeared into the lounge for post dinner drinks. Sirius however excused himself, saying that he had to finish packing.

Sirius was just chucking the last few books into his new trunk when he herd someone clearing there throat behind him. Looking up he saw Andromeda leaning against the door frame.

"Nervous?"

"Nah! I'm going to be in Slytherin after all." Sirius' voice even sounded hollow to himself.

"Are you looking forward it then?" smiled Andromeda.

"Sure..."

"I sense a but coming."

"What if I don't want to be in Slytherin?" asked a desperate Sirius.

"I don't think that there is much of a choice."

Andromeda dropped down onto the edge of Sirius four poster bed. Pity written across her face.

"Uncle Alphard said that he herd stories, when he was at school.."

"That the hat takes into consideration your feelings? I've herd the same stories but that's exactly what they are... stories."

Sirius felt as though someone had lit a fire in him. They had to be more than just stories. And he was going to prove it.

"I guess that we'll see." Sirius' voice was hard and determined.

Andromeda had gotten up and was about to leave when he spoke. Turning Andromeda smiled sadly at her younger cousin.

"Be careful what you wish for Sirius." Andromeda smiled sadly again, before she left Sirius to his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the rights to anything from the world of Harry Potter, that pleasure belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am only responsible for the OC's created for the purposes of this FanFiction. I do however hope that you enjoy my fic and please bare with me as I hope to improve my over all spelling grammar and of course story telling (This fic is being totally rewritten, as I wasn't happy with the original. And have deleted it.) by the end of this. With that in mind please feel free to read & review.

Chapter Three

"What else do we need?" asked Eleanor Nightshade.

Louisa scanned her Hogwarts letter quickly. The only thing left for her to get was her wand. The one item on her shopping list that she had been looking forward to the most.

"Only thing that I need is a new pair of quidditch gloves. " grinned Alex.

Alex was Louisa's eldest brother, he stood around six foot five inches and was all muscle. Clearly he had worked hard to earn his captaincy over the Gryffindor quidditch team. He was also the new head boy, something that Louisa found hard to believe. It was only last year that he had been caught in a broom closet (along with a half dressed girl), after curfew. And it wasn't the only time, Alex was anything but a model student.

"I could use some broom polish" grinned Marius.

Marius was two years older than Louisa and was the model student in comparison to Alex. The only thing that the brothers actually had in common after a love of quidditch, were the characteristic good looks of their farther Alexander Nightshade. Both had thick, black glossy hair and mahogany eyes. Topped off with chiseled jaws and high cheek bones, it was clear to anyone with eyes that these brothers were going to be school heart throbs.

But so far Alex was the only one to make a name for himself, with the ladies. But Louisa supposed that was down to the difference in houses. Alex had followed his father and grandfather in Gryffindor, whereas Marius had followed his mother into Slytherin.

"Oh give me strength! Promise me Louisa that you won't go joining any quidditch teams, when you get to Hogwarts. These two have cost me a fortune in gold for quidditch supplies alone!"

Eleanor rummaged in her handbag for a few moments, before pulling out a small purse of gold. She handed it to Alex with an indulgent smile. Both boys ran off in the direction of Quality Quidditch supplies.

"And what about you girls?"

"Just my wand."

"I don't need anything else for school. But I've still got some gold left over from my birthday. Any chance I can go look for some new robes?" Sophia threw her hair over one shoulder and battered her mascara laden eye lashes.

"No longer than an hour! Remember that we are meeting your father in the Leaky Cauldron for lunch." Eleanor pursed her lips.

Louisa knew that look well. It was the look that her mother gave when she didn't actually believe what you were telling her, but chose to ignore it. And if Louisa was honest she didn't really believe Sophia either.

Sophia had kept them all waiting a good hour that morning, as she was taking extra care with her appearance. Louisa was almost sure that her sister was planning to meet up with a boy. But if their mother were to ask, Sophia would undoubtedly deny it and most likely throw a massive strop. As was her usual reaction if you challenged her on anything that she didn't want to talk about.

Sophia rolled her eyes before prancing off down the street.

"Well come on."

Together mother and daughter made there way up the street towards Ollivanders. Just as they crossed the street to Ollivanders, Louisa was knocked to the ground as two kids around the same age as herself, barged passed her.

"Oh honestly how rude!" muttered Eleanor as she helped Louisa to her feet again.

Looking up Louisa saw a dark haired girl dragging a equally dark haired boy down Knockturn Alley. Louisa felt the pit of her stomach squirm. There was something familiar about the boy, but she just couldn't place it.

"What's in Kockturn Alley?" asked Louisa as she dusted herself off.

"Nothing good. The shops down there cater solely to the dark arts." Eleanor stared off in the direction of the Alley.

"Promise me that you'll never go down there. There's nothing but trouble waiting down that street. No matter who you are."

Louisa nodded mutely her agreement.

Ollivanders wasn't what Louisa had expected. It was incredibly dusty and dark, with shelves and shelves of tiny boxes. At first Louisa thought that there was only herself and her mother in the shop.

But then a pair of big pale eyes appeared out the dark, followed closely by the pale face and greying hair of the shop owner. Mr Ollivanders. He didn't say anything at first, he just stared at her. She wasn't sure what she had expected but whatever it was, Mr Ollivanders certainly wasn't it.

"First wand is it?"

Louisa looked uncertainly towards her mother. Eleanor nodded and smiled encouragingly back. Slowly Louisa nodded but Mr Ollivander was already pulling boxes down from the shelves.

Wand by wand he handed them to Louisa. And wand by wand she tentatively held it and gave a small wave. Each wand produced a different effect and each wand was quickly snatched out of her hand before she knew it. Followed my mutters of "no, no, no." from Mr Ollivanders.

Louisa had lost count of how many wands she had tried when it happened. It felt warm and it tingled when she held the wand in her hand. With a nod of encouragement from her mother Louisa, gave the wand a wave.

This time however instead of a loud bang or a series of explosions. A small beautiful red and black butterfly, fluttered from the tip of the wand. Eleanor gave a small gasp of joy and clapped her hands together.

"Ebony with a dragon heart string core. Seven and a half inches long, quite ridged. Should be good for defencive work." Mr Ollivanders took the wand and placed it back in it's box.

"Oh I wish your father could have been here!"

Louisa grinned at her mother.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own the rights to anything from the world of Harry Potter, that pleasure belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am only responsible for the OC's created for the purposes of this FanFiction. I do however hope that you enjoy my fic and please bare with me as I hope to improve my over all spelling grammar and of course story telling (This fic is being totally rewritten, as I wasn't happy with the original. And have deleted it.) by the end of this. With that in mind please feel free to read & review._

Chapter Four

Louisa felt very alone despite how crowded the train actually was. Her brothers and sister had all disappeared to be with their own friends as soon as the train had left Kings Cross. She didn't know how long she had been dragging her trunk down the train for, when she finally found a compartment with only two occupant's.

Sliding the door open tentatively Louisa poked her head in with a tentative smile.

"Excuse me. Would you mind if I joined you?"

The two girls looked up in surprise but both had warm welcoming smiles.

"Sure we don't mind!" smiled the small girl with the mousy brown hair.

The other girl a pretty blonde with green eyes. She helped Louisa lift her trunk up onto the luggage rack.

"I'm Sarah, this is Alice." Sarah tilted her head in the direction of the brunette.

"Louisa."

The three girls fell into easy conversation. Alice it turned out was the daughter of two renowned healers at St Mungo's. Alice was shy but the more questions that Sarah and Louisa asked the more they seemed to drag her out of her shell.

Sarah was a lot more out going. She smiled and laughed easily, Louisa found. And out of the three girls Louisa thought that Sarah had the most interesting of up upbringings. Her farther was a magizoologist and had introduced his daughter at a early age to all the strange and beautiful creatures that inhabited the magical world.

Both Alice and Louisa oohed and ahed as she described the time her father had taken her to a dragon sanctuary that he was visiting in Romania. In comparison to her father her mothers occupation was considered by Louisa to be dull. But her mother was a florist, but being a muggle it was unlikely that she would have a very exciting or dangerous job.

Louisa was proud to answer that her father was auror at the ministry. And that her mother had until she had Louisa been an political correspondent for the daily mail. These days however Eleanor contented herself with being a mother of six and writing a small article on raising magical children. An article which had proved very popular. Louisa suspected was down to numerous letters home, about Alex's extracurricular activities.

"Wait your not related to THE Christoff Nightshade?" asked Alice her big brown cow eyes going wide.

"Hey I recognize that name! Wasn't he the old department head for the auror department? Didn't he walk off a cliff?" Sarah must have realized what she was saying as she paled, with realization.

"Yeah he was my grandfather."

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said that!"

"Don't worry about it. We don't really know what happened." Louisa felt a twinge of sadness at the mention of her grandfather. But she wasn't stupid, she knew what people thought.

But before Sarah or Alice could ask anymore questions, the compartment door opened. In the door way stood a pretty red head with emerald green eyes. And lurking just behind her right shoulder was a pale, skinny boy with the greasiest hair that Louisa thought she had ever seen.

"Sorry to interrupt but would you mind if we joined you? Only our last compartment was full of horrible little toe rags!"

The red head spoke very quickly and if Louisa had to guess she would say that the girl was still angry. If only for the flushed color of her cheeks and her red ears.

"Sure."

"Thanks! I'm Lily and this is Severus."

The boy Severus barely moved his head by way of acknowledgement. Lily sat opposite her friend with a sigh. Louisa found it amusing that the pair had already changed into there school robes. It seemed silly to her, seeing as it wasn't even noon.

"What happened in your last compartment?" asked Sarah.

Louisa couldn't help but wish that Sarah hadn't asked. Once Lily started it seemed unlikely that she would ever stop. She told them how two boys had poked fun at her friend because he was excited about which house he would be sorted into.

It struck Louisa as odd that the girl didn't mention which house he was excited to be joining. She also found it incredibly creepy the way Severus watched Lily as she spoke. He looked at her the same way that her brothers looked at dinner, after a day of playing quidditch.

"You know that you don't get to choose which house you get in?" asked Alice.

Lily shook her head. "How do they decide?"

"It's not so much they as it is who or rather what." smiled Sarah.

Lily frowned at Alice, Sarah and Louisa. Severus however made no move to explain when she looked to him for explanation. Louisa had only been sat with the boy a short while but she was already irritated by him. Sighing in her annoyance she decided that she would explain the ceremony.

"You don't come from a magical family do you?"

"No but Sev does." Lily smiled at her friend.

Louisa found herself sighing again as she explained about the founding of Hogwarts and the four houses. And the creation of the sorting hat as far as she could remember. It had been years since her grandmother had told her the story.

"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin are the four houses. Which were you arguing over?"

"The boy kept saying really awful things about Sev wanting to be in Slytherin."

"Ah well it doesn't exactly have the best reputation. What house did the boy say he wanted to be in?" asked a tentative Alice.

"Gryffindor." Lily's green eyes watched as the three girls, exchanged looks of understanding.

"There's a long history of house rivalry between those two houses. I should know I have a brother in each one. I wouldn't worry too much." Smiled Louisa.

Louisa could see the relief on Lily's face.

"Sweets off the trolley!" yelled a plump witch from the corridor.

Severus got up with Alice to go get some sweets. Louisa couldn't help it she just had to know.

"Hey, are you and that guy like an item?"

"Who Sev? Oh god no! We are strictly just friends!" laughed Lily.

The girls grinned at each other. Glancing over her shoulder, Lily leaned in closer to Sarah and Louisa.

"What exactly is Slytherin's reputation?" Lily bit her bottom lip.


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own the rights to anything from the world of Harry Potter, that pleasure belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am only responsible for the OC's created for the purposes of this FanFiction. I do however hope that you enjoy my fic and please bare with me as I hope to improve my over all spelling grammar and of course story telling (This fic is being totally rewritten, as I wasn't happy with the original. And have deleted it.) by the end of this. With that in mind please feel free to read & review._

Chapter Five

Sirius had been wandering down the long corridor for a good five minuets, in search for a compartment. He had been quick to loose himself in the crowd, so as to avoid his cousin Bellatrix.

While Sirius was sure that his two older cousins, Narcissa who was starting her last year of Hogwarts and Andromeda who was entering her third year. Would not want him to sit with them and there friends, he could not say the same about Bellatrix. But that was because they were entering the school together.

Sirius was determined to view Hogwarts as a whole new start. And he was determined that he would not be stuck with his cousin, if he could help it. It had always irritated Sirius that Bellatrix would try and stick to him whenever, the families got together. She wasn't the most relaxing of company to be around.

But then she was his uncles favorite. Bellatrix's father Cygnus Black was by any ones standards a 'Nut case'. He believed that for the good of the magical community, all those with muggle blood should be eradicated. Which to Sirius was ridiculous.

Half-bloods and muggle-born's had to make up more than half of the magical community. And you didn't even want to hear his views on those born to magical parents but possessed no magical ability of their own. His uncle was to stupid to realize that this would include his own family. No amount of denying it would change the fact that even the house of Black, had it's own share of Squibs.

Naturally Bellatrix being his favorite daughter had led to her adopting his views as her own. Every time that Bellatrix managed to corner Sirius or more worryingly Regulus. She would start spouting off her radical beliefs.

Sirius was starting to believe that the trains corridor was never ending when he spotted a compartment with spare seats. And much to his relief the occupants looked to be first years like himself.

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he reached for the compartment door. But before he could touch the door he was hit by such a force that it sent Sirius flying to the floor, and causing him to bang his head.

His vision blurred, Sirius found himself blinking uncontrollably, to try and clear his vision. Sirius' fingers prodded at the newly formed bump on the back of his head. Slowly his vision cleared enough for him to make out the sprawled form of a messy haired boy with hazel eyes.

The boy was blindly searching the floor for something. Glancing down Sirius found a pair of black spectacles. For a moment he actually considered not giving them back to the boy, as payment for knocking him over.

"Here, I think that these are yours." Sirius stretched his hand out with the spectacles.

"Oh thanks!" Said the boy as he popped them back on blinking several times as his eyes adjusted.

"'Hey, sorry man!" said the boy.

"It's fine. I'm actually used to knocking people off their feet." mumbled Sirius as he dragged himself to his feet.

"Well If I'd known you were that clumsy, I'd have let you take the blame." laughed the boy.

"Well I usually do it with my stunning good looks and charm." joked Sirius.

"Oh yeah I get a similar reaction when I leave the house too!" grinned the boy.

"Yeah but I bet that's because no one has ever seen a head, as big as yours before!"

The messy haired boy laughed loudly and Sirius found himself grinning broadly.

"James Potter, at your service." said the boy as he struck a hand out towards Sirius.

"Sirius Black, pleasure!" Sirius took a firm grip of the other boys hand and shook. There was something about him that Sirius liked.

James nodded his head in the direction of the compartment door. Asking the silent question of 'Shall we?'

Sliding the door open and popping his head in, James announced their presence by clearing his throat.

"Hey you guys got room for two Witty and oh so charming fellows?"

The boy sat closest to the door was plump and looked to be scared. weather of James or just having to speak, Sirius wasn't sure. The boy to the right of the plump one however didn't appear to be afraid of James.

"Well if you happen to know two such fellows, then by all means point them in the direction of our compartment."

Sirius grinned at James and James grinned back. Sirius could tell from the way James hazel eyes glinted that he liked this new boy as much as Sirius did. Sirius felt incredibly light. He wasn't an hour outside of London and he had already met two boys who possessed the same easy sense of humor as himself. It was a refreshing change from the usual uptight and proper behavior of his parents pure blood social circle's, kids that he was usually forced to spend time with.

Sirius made note of the dark circles under the sandy haired boys eyes. It made Sirius wonder at the boys home life. He could feel his thoughts darkening with his curiosity.

The plump boy didn't interest Sirius in the slightest. He already knew all that he would ever need to know about him. He was clearly scared of his own shadow. He really looked like he would rather be anywhere but in that compartment. He also looked to be a good half a foot shorter than the other three, if he were to stand up.

"I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black." introduced James.

"Remus John Lupin." smiled the boy.

"A-and I'm P-Peter P-pettigrew."stammered the short fat boy.

Sirius raised his eye brows in surprise. He really hadn't expected the boy to speak at all.

"OK boys lets get one thing out of the way right now! I am now and will be till the day i die a Wimbourne Wasps fan! Anyone got a problem with that speak now or forever hold your peace!" Declared James boldly.

Sirius noticed a slim red haired girl in the corner by the window. She looked as if she was crying. But James sudden declaration of love for quidditch and in particular the Wimbourne Wasps, drove any thoughts of her from his mind. Besides James, Remus and Peter seemed to be either ignorant to her presence or were actively ignoring her.

Either way until he knew these boys better, he intended to follow their lead.

"W-well I'm an Appleby Arrows supporter myself ." piped up Peter.

James took a sharp intake of breath. A look of outrage graced his features as James jumped into a long lecture about how the Wasp's were clearly the better team.

Surprisingly Peter put up a pretty good argument for the Arrows. Unfortunately for James and Peter, neither Sirius or Remus were Wasps or Arrow fans. Remus very tactfully moved the conversation away from the national league and onto England's chances in the post world cup, international friendly which was due to take place at the end of September.

The boys were so engrossed in there discussion that none of them notice the newest occupant of the compartment. A pale, slim haired boy had slipped past them and into the seat opposite the red haired girl. The two were talking in half whispers by the window.

At first Sirius thought that he was the only one to notice them. But he was wrong. James had clearly spotted the two and had clearly been paying more attention to what they were saying, than he had.

"You'd better be in Slytherin." said the greasy haired boy.

"Slytherin?" Yelped James a look of disgust on his face.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked Sirius.

Sirius felt a something squirm in the pit of his stomach as he answered, "My whole family have been in Slytherin."

"Blimey." said James, "And I thought you seemed all right!"

"Maybe I'll break tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" asked Sirius.

James lifted an invisible sword.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad."

The greasy haired boy snickered at James words.

"Got a problem with that?" demanded James.

"No", said the boy with a slight sneer to his voice. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy."

"Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius.

James roared with laughter much to Sirius' pleasure. The red haired girl however looked more than a little irritated.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment." said the girl as she stood, shooting James and Sirius looks of great dislike.

"Ooh..." James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip the greasy haired boy as he passed.

"See ya Snivellus!" called Sirius, to more laughter from James and the others.

The boys conversation didn't lingerer on the red head and the Snape boy for very long. They were soon back to their heated discussion about the English quiddittch team.

As the train grew closer to it's destination, the sky grew darker. A restless feeling seemed to spread through the compartment. The boys were nervous with excitement. Sirius was particularly unsettled. He was desperate to prove himself different to the rest of his family.

Eventually Remus announced that it was time to change into their robes. And before he knew it they were being pushed from all directions as they were hustled onto the platform.

"Firs' years this way!" called a booming voice.

Feeling lost Sirius searched for the voice on the crowded platform. James suddenly punched Sirius on the arm. Looking at his new friend with distaste, Sirius noticed that he was staring over the crowd at a giant of a man who was stood near the entrance.

"Firs' years this way please!" called the giant again.

Sirius and James shared a grin as they started over towards the giant. Once everyone was gathered around. The giant he signalled for them to follow him. He lead them down a narrow winding path that was covered by the low hanging branches of trees.

The path was slippy under foot and Sirius found himself lost in thought as he followed the other first years. Only half aware of the hum of excitement that was being emitted from the crowd.

Eventually the path opened up onto a small shore and dock that stretched out onto a black lake. A small fleet of boats lined the dock waiting for them. Sirius herd those at the front of the crowd gasp in awe as they reached the waters edge.

"No more than four to a boat" called the giant.

Sirius was caught off guard as he reached the waters edge. On the other side of the lake stood a vast castle. It's many windows lit sent a warm speckle of glowing dots across the lakes surface. It stood high above the lake its self and it's many turrets seemed to reach for the heavens.

Sirius was filled with a warmth he had never felt before. He had never seen anything so beautiful and it filled him with a warmth he had never felt before. It was like he had finally come home.

As the boats carried Sirius and the rest of the first years across the lake, the excitement was building. By the time that they were all gathered and ready to enter the great hall, they were practically vibrating with excitement.

"Black, Bellatrix!" called out the stern looking, young professor McGonagall.

Sirius watched as his cousin walked confidently towards the stool that had been placed before the whole school. Sitting smugly on the stool Bellatrix sent an arrogant smile towards Sirius, before the tattered hat fell over her eyes. It was only a matter of moments before it was being removed.

"SLYTHERIN!" cried the hat.

Bellatrix stood and walked (if it was even possible more smugly) towards the far table. Professor McGonagall waited for the Slytherin table to quite down before she looked down at her list again.

Sirius stomach was all twisted as he knew that he was next. He could feel all three of his cousins staring at him waiting expectantly for him to join them.

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius walked slowly towards the stool. Dread building quickly in his stomach as he took each step. Sitting on the very edge of the stool, Sirius waited for the hat to fall over his eyes.

"Well, well, well another Black and so soon! So many Blacks and all belong to Slytherin house." The hat whispered to Sirius.

"Please no! I'm nothing like them!" thought Sirius furiously.

'Hm perhaps not! Never before has a Black refused a place in Slytherin. Your most certainly brave, intelligent too."

Sirius squeezed his eyes shut his heart hammering hard, against his ribs.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius' eyes sprang open with surprise. His heart hammering harder than ever before, he ripped the hat off his head. He practically ran to join the Gryffindor table. His heart felt like it would pop, he was so relieved that he had escaped Slytherin.

At the Gryffindor table he was almost crushed under the weight of all the hands, patting him on the back. Gryffindor house took a lot longer to quieten down than Slytherin had for his cousin.

Settling himself down at the table Sirius tried to watch the rest of the rest of the sorting. But the eyes of his cousins and countless other Slytherin's bore into him. Swallowing hard he glanced over at the Slytherin table.

It looked like none of the Slytherin's were paying attention to the sorting. They all seemed to be whispering to each other and stealing glances at him. Sirius suspicions were confirmed when they didn't react to the blond girl who had just been sorted to Slytherin.

It was so distracting that, he was only dimly aware of the raven haired girl that took the seat next to him. A dark haired boy nodded over in the direction of the Gryffindor table. Sirius was sure that he didn't know the boy.

It was the bobbing of raven hair out of the corner of his eye, that pulled Sirius attention back to the Gryffindor table. The girl beside him was very pretty. she had sparkling blue eyes and soft waves of ebony hair, that hung loosely around her face. The rest of her long hair was pulled up high at the back of her head.

Her heart shaped face, with high cheek bones and smooth straight nose, were very similar to the Slytherin boy. He was ninety percent sure that they were siblings.

"That your brother?" asked Sirius before he had even realized what he was doing. The girl glanced at the Slytherin table again before she nodded yes.

"Hm my whole family are over there too. They won't be too pleased with me either." smiled Sirius.

"I've only the one brother in Slytherin. The other one is sat over there staring daggers at you."

Glancing over his shoulder Sirius saw the aforementioned brother. He looked to be a big burly seventh year. And he was staring so intently as Sirius that he didn't seem to notice the cute brunette, with the sizable bust, was trying to flirt with him.

Sirius flashed what he hoped was his most charming smile. But if the frown on the other boys face was anything to go by, he had failed. Turning back to the girl he grinned and asked;

"Was it something I said?"

The girl smiled brightly and gave a small laugh. Sirius felt an odd fluttering in the pit of stomach that he had never had before. Grinning he decided to introduce himself.

"Sirius Black."

"Oh I know who you are." The girls eyes twinkled mischievously.

There was something very familiar about her. It was like an itch that you can't reach. You know that it's there, you just can't get it. The girl grinned at him again, Shaking her head at the stupid look on his face.

When she shook her head, Sirius was engulfed by the sweet smell of roses. A memory as sharp as though it had only just happened,came back to him. Of a girl sitting beside him of a stone bench. Surrounded by a rose garden.

His sharp intake of breath, set the girl off giggling again. And again at the sound he felt that odd fluttering. Blinking he grinned back. Only it was into the face of James Potter.

"Congrat's on not becoming a snake mate!" laughed James. Laughing along with his new friend Sirius forgot all about the fluttering. But not Louisa. She remained a constant in his peripheral vision. Watching her constantly with out even realizing it.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the rights to anything from the world of Harry Potter, that pleasure belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am only responsible for the OC's created for the purposes of this FanFiction. I do however hope that you enjoy my fic and please bare with me as I hope to improve my over all spelling grammar and of course story telling (This fic is being totally rewritten, as I wasn't happy with the original. And have deleted it.) by the end of this. With that in mind please feel free to read & review

Sirius didn't receive the howler from his mother as he had expected. The next morning he did receive a letter though. Sealed with black ink and wrote in his mothers elegant script. He was surprised at how hard his heart raced.

"What's the matter with you?" asked James around a mouthful of bacon.

"yeah you don't look to well, maybe you should go see the school nurse." squeaked Peter.

Much to Sirius surprise, little Peter Pettigrew had been sorted into Gryffindor too. He supposed that because he had been sorted into Gryffindor too, the hat had been having a bad day.

"Who's that from?"

"My mother." Sirius replied grimly to Remus.

The night before Sirius had crawled into a crimson four poster bed, in Gryffindor tower. Surrounded by the new friends he had made that same day on his way to Hogwarts. He had never gone to sleep so happy before.

But now his stomach was twisting and turning like never before. He was aware that he was being watched from across the hall. Glancing up from the source of his anxiety, he was met by the cold hard stares of his cousins.

"They'll get over it." said James following Sirius line of vision.

"No they won't. I'm the first Black in over 200years of recorded history, that has not been sorted into Slytherin."

He could see the worried glances that Remus and James shared, out the corner of his eye.

"You don't wish that you had been now do you?" James was staring at him with worried eyes.

"No. But they won't just let it go."

Sighing he shoved the unopened letter into his school bag and downed his remaining pumpkin juice.

"So what do we have first?" He forced an up beat note into his voice as he grabbed the class schedule out of Peter's hands.

It turned out that the first year Gryffindor's had only one class with the Slytherin's on their first day. Potions with head of Slytherin house, Professor Slughorn. Whatever dark and dangerous potion master that Sirius had envisioned. Slughorn was nothing like it.

He wasn't particularly tall but wasn't exactly short either. He was rather plump and for a middle aged wizard he still had a considerable amount of his own hair. A kind of reddish brown colour.

Unlike with every other class that he had been in that day. Slytherin house took all the seats on one side of the room and Grffindor the seats on the other. Sirius wasn't even sure which house had taken the lead on the seating arrangements.

"Welcome! Welcome first years!" beamed Professor Slughorn.

"I will be your potions master. And together we shall explore the mysterious and mystical art that is potion making. Now it's greatly rumored that potion making is a skill best suited to the fairer sex." Professor Slughorn scanned the room with a bright smile.

"Well I can assure you all now that wizards can be equally adept at the fine art of potion making. As I will show you all this very afternoon. So if you all grab a piece of parchment and a quill and gather round the front. Now come on!" Slughorm waved the whole class around his demonstration cauldron.

For the next hour the class gathered around the cauldron and watched as Slughorn, demonstrated how to make a basic swelling solution. Sirius found the whole thing incredibly dull. And a quick look around the room told him that he wasn't alone.

James in particular was getting very restless. Sirius didn't actually see him pick anything up off the ingredients table. Not until James grabbed hold of Him and Remus. He pulled them backwards off their stools as the potion exploded.

Every student in the first row received a face full of swelling solution. It was hilarious to watch as different parts of students faces, hands and ears began to swell uncontrollably. Poor Peter seemed to get the worst hit as his whole head doubled in size.

"You absolute moron!" screamed a pretty red head.

"what did I do?" yelped James arranging his features to look as innocent as possible.

"I saw you throw something in the cauldron!"

"Well if you saw me, why didn't you stop me, little miss goody two shoes!"

The red head looked like she was ready to explode, when Professor Slughorn stepped in to break the argument up.

"It's alright now, miss?"

"Lily."

"Lily?"

"Evans, sir."

"Well Miss Evans, I would be very grateful if you would accompany any injured parties up to the hospital wing. While I deal with Mr Potter here."

"Yes sir." Evans glared at James as she turned to escort Peter and a few other students out of the dungeon class room.

James burst out laughing when he herd her whisper "Oh Sev!" and the greasy haired boy from train glared over. His already large nose was now more than double the size.

"Alright, class dismissed! Oh Misters Potter and Black would you be so kind as to stay behind. I could use a hand getting this mess cleared away."

James shot Sirius an apologetic smile. But when he caught sight of Bellatrix with ears the size of a baby elephant, all was forgiven.

It took almost two hours to clean up the mess. Slughorn wouldn't let them clear the mess away with magic. Both were left aching and hungry.

"I don't think that I have ever seen my class room look so clean before!" Beamed Professor Slughorn, from the door way.

"When I didn't see either of you at supper, I thought that I had best come check on you. And bring you these."

Slughorn plopped a silver tray of ham sandwiches onto his desk. Telling the boys to tuck in, as he conjured a jug of pumpkin juice and two glasses.

"Sit down boys!" chuckled Slughorn as the boys dived on the plate of sandwiches.

"Now I hadn't planned to talk with you for a while yet. But seeing as the opportunity has arisen." shrugged the professor.

"Talk to us about what?" asked James.

Resting his elbows on the desk, Slughorn smiled at James and Sirius over the top of his hands.

"You may have herd already, that I run an exclusive little club."

"The Slug club?" asked Sirius.

"Yes! Well of course you would know all about it. Both of your cousins are already members. But if you will allow me to explain, for Mr Potters' benefit."

Sirius nodded grimly. He knew all about the club for extraordinary students.

"The club is exclusive to those who show a natural gift or talent for one particular or multiple subjects. It is also open to those with extremely well connected families. The club is used as a way for students to make connections with the right people. With others who will be able to aid you in your future careers. I would like to formally offer you both a place." Slughorn watched the boys eagerly.

"That's quite the offer professor. Would it be possible to take some time to consider your generous offer?"

Sirius stared at James. He had never herd him so formal before.

"I really don't see what could be to consider!" chuckled Slughorn.

"Please professor. It's only our first day. It's really quite a lot to take on board."

Professor Slughorn nodded his understanding and bid them good night. The boys made the long tiring journey back to Gryffindor tower. Sirius explained what his cousins had said about the club to him.

James didn't seem to be overly enthused by the idea. But he persuaded Sirius to attend the first club party, when they were invited. It couldn't hurt to see what it was all about.

Finally getting back to the dorms both changed and fell into their beds. Remus and Peter were already snoring softly. Sirius felt something fall from his pocket as he changed. It was the letter from his mother, half hidden under his bed.

"Still not read that?" asked James from across the room.

Sirius shook his head no.

"Won't read it's self and what's the worst that could be written?" James took his glasses off and put the on his bedside table. He said goodnight before closing his drapes.

Sirius wasn't sure how long he sat their mulling over his decision. James was right was the worst thing his mother could say to him, that she hadn't already told him. His hands shook as he broke the black wax seal and unfolded the letter.

Sirius,

It has come to my attention that the result of your sorting was not as expected. I cannot put into words how much of a disappointment you are to this family and to myself and your father.

You have disgraced this family beyond repair. You are not to return to Grimmauld Place until the end of the school year. You are not to contact myself or your father.

And you are certainly not to write to your brother. I will not tolerate you corrupting Regulus with your impurities.

How I could ever have produced such a disobedient and corrupt child I will never know!

Your Mother

Walburga Black.


End file.
